In Atmospheric Pressure Chemical Ionization (APCI) a charged species is attached of removed from an analyte molecule at atmospheric pressure. Reagent ions are typically produced from a cascade of gas phase reactions initiated in a corona discharge or a glow discharge region at atmospheric pressure. If the gas phase reactions are energetically favorable, the reagent ion will transfer a charged species to an analyte molecule or remove a charged species from an analyte molecule forming an analyte ion. If water present as a reagent gas, hydronium or protonated water (H3O)+ reagent ions are formed through ionization processes occurring in the corona discharge region in positive ion polarity operation. When a hydronium ion collides with an analyte ion, the proton from the hydronium ion is transferred to the analyte molecule, where the analyte ion has a higher proton affinity than H3O+, forming a positive polarity (M+H)+ analyte ion and H2O. Conversely, when an OH− ion, formed though the ionization processes occurring in a negative polarity corona discharge, collides with an analyte molecule having a lower proton affinity than OH−, the analyte molecule transfers a proton to OH− forming a negative polarity (M−H)− analyte ion and H2O. Alternative cation species can be formed in the corona discharge region including but not limited to Sodium (Na+), Potassium (K+) or Ammonia (NH4+). Positive polarity analyte ions can be formed from analyte molecules with low proton affinity through charge exchange with alternative cations. Conversely, negative polarity analyte ions can be formed by attachment of anions such as chlorine (Cl−) transferred from reagent ions. For some analyte species radical analyte ions are formed in APCI by the addition or removal of an electron.
Sample solutions, such effluent from a Liquid Chromatography (LC) column, are typically pneumatically nebulized and vaporized prior to passing through a corona discharge region where APCI occurs Nitrogen is typically used for pneumatic nebulization of sample solutions and to sustain a corona discharge. Nebulized sample solution droplets ale vaporized by passing through a heater operating at a temperature typically between 200 and 450° C. The resulting gas phase mixture of nebulization gas, solvent and analyte vapor sample vapor passes through a corona discharge which is generated by applying a high voltage, usually between 2 to 8 kilovolts, to a sharpened needle or pin. Alternatively, helium may be used to sustain a glow discharge in APCI liquid phase samples. In conventional APCI sources interfaced to mass spectrometers or ion mobility analyzers, the corona needle is located in the atmospheric pressure ion source volume external to the nebulizer and vaporizer sample inlet assembly and close to the sampling orifice of the mass spectrometer (MS) or ion mobility spectrometer (IMS). To achieve the highest APCI/MS or APCI/IMS sensitivity, both the chemical ionization process and the subsequent transport of ions into the sampling orifice of the mass spectrometer or IMS need to be optimized To maximize Atmospheric Pressure Chemical Ionization efficiency with MS or IMS analysis:                1. The flow of vaporized analyte needs to be concentrated to pass through or near the corona discharge or glow discharge where the maximum concentration of the reagent ions is located.        2. The corona needle voltage and consequently the corona current requires optimization to produce the highest concentration of the desired reagent ion species        3. The electric field formed in the region between the corona discharge region and the mass spectrometer or IMS sampling orifice should be optimized to maximize the efficiency ion focusing into the sampling orifice with subsequent transport into vacuum or IMS.        
In a conventional APCI/MS source, the corona discharge needle is positioned in the open APCI source chamber close to the sampling orifice. Such conventional ion source configurations are unable to fulfill the above criteria simultaneously. The flow of the analyte vapor quickly expands after exiting the vaporizer, in a conventional APCI source geometry, decreasing the analyte concentration around the corona needle. In addition, the high electric field formed at the tip of the corona needle hinders the formation of optimal focusing electric fields neat the sampling orifice needed to focus the analyte ions formed into the orifice into vacuum. The configuration and operation of a conventional APCI source requires a tradeoff between two contradictory processes resulting in less efficient APCI/MS performance.
One embodiment of the present invention provides an improved APCI source design that is optimized for maximum ionization efficiency and improved ion transport efficiency into vacuum. In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the corona discharge needle is positioned in an enclosed vapor flow channel configured at the exit end of the APCI probe vaporizer The vapor flow channel geometry constrains the analyte vapor to pass through the corona discharge region and the resulting analyte ions are focused toward the vapor flow channel centerline as they pass through the vapor flow and corona discharge channel exit opening. The focusing of the analyte ions toward the center line minimizes or prevents ion neutralization due to contact with the vapor flow channel wall. The vapor channel partially encloses the high electric fields formed around the corona discharge needle tip shielding the APCI chamber and exiting analyte ions from defocusing electric fields. Voltages applied to electrodes located in the APCI source chamber form focusing electric fields that penetrate into the exit opening of the vapor flow channel. Exiting ions are focused toward the vapor flow channel centerline by these penetrating electric fields improving analyte ion transfer from the APCI probe into the APCI chamber. Electric fields in the APCI chamber continue to direct and focus ions into the sampling orifice into vacuum where they are mass to charge analyzed. The vapor flow channel configuration provides unobstructed flow of gas and ions through the flow channel with minimum loss of analyte ions due to collisions with the channel wall prior to exiting.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,041,972 B2 describes an APCI source comprising a corona discharge needle operated in an enclosure positioned at the exit end of a vaporizer. Ions and neutral vapor exit through a channel opening positioned at ninety degrees to the vaporizer axis and the exit channel is configured with a ninety degree bend before exiting the enclosure. Such a configuration (FIG. 6) creates a region of turbulent flow around the corona discharge needle tip which can increase analyte ion impingement and neutralization on the enclosure walls. The device described provides no direct unobstructed exit flow path and no electrodes configured to focus analyte ions away from surfaces where ion losses can occur. The APCI source configuration described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,041,972 B2 does not provide optimal transport of analyte ions to the sampling orifice into vacuum. The present invention incorporates a vapor flow channel surrounding the corona discharge needle tip configured to simultaneously constrain sample vapor flow through the corona discharge to maximize chemical ionization efficiency while minimizing analyte ion losses to the flow channel walls. The vapor flow channel is also configured to partially shield the corona discharge electric field while allowing external ion focusing electric field penetration to maximize ion transfer efficiency to the sampling orifice into vacuum.
It is known that Atmospheric Pressure Chemical Ionization provides efficient ionization for a limited range of chemical species. Typically APCI is used to generate ions for mass spectrometric analysis from lower molecular weight chemical species that can be vaporized without degradation. Electrospray ionization is used to analyze a larger range of compound types including smaller volatile species and thermally labile, polar higher molecular weight chemical species. Although Electrospray ionization considerably overlaps with APCI ionization capability, some analytical applications benefit from the ability to run both Electrospray and APCI ionization to obtain improved ionization efficiency over a broader range of compounds and chemical systems Multiple embodiments of a combination Electrospray (ES) and APCI source is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,078,681 B2 wherein sample is introduced through a pneumatic nebulizer that can be operated to produce Electrospray ions. A corona discharge needle is configured in the open source volume to ionize a portion of the evaporated nebulized droplet vapor prior to sampling the ions into vacuum for mass spectrometric analysis. In all embodiments of the combination ion source described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,078,681 B2 all gas and liquid flow enters the ion source from the sample introduction inlet probe and the sample vapor passes through an unshielded corona discharge region. A different combination ES and APCI source configuration is described in Patent Number US 207/0114439 A1 wherein sample vapor is generated by pneumatic nebulization of the sample solution with or without Electrospray ionization which subsequently passes through a vaporizer heater. The sample vapor does not pass through a corona discharge but mixes with ions produced from a corona discharge in an enclosed reaction chamber. Electrospray and APCI ions exit the reaction chamber through a 90 degree exit channel into the ion source chamber. Ions exit the reaction chamber driven by gas flow with no electric focusing fields present in the flow path. An alternative embodiment of the present invention is the configuration of an APCI probe with partially shielded corona discharge region and an Electrospray sample inlet probe that combines Electrospray ionization and APCI. This combination ES and APCI source interfaced to a mass spectrometer (MS) performs with high ionization efficiency and high ion transfer efficiency in all operating modes
Solid and liquid samples introduced on probes and gas samples introduced directly into an atmospheric pressure ion source can be ionized using APCI where reagent ions are generated from source independent from the introduced sample One configuration of such an ion source is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,949,741 in which a corona discharge is used to generate electronically excited atoms or vibrationally excited molecules (metastable species) from introduced gas molecules (primarily helium) that interact with gas in the ion source volume and the evaporated sample to form analyte ions through APCI or direct ionization gas phase reactions. The resulting ions are sampled into vacuum through an orifice driven by gas flow but no applied electric fields. In an alternative embodiment of the present invention, an APCI probe comprising a corona discharge provides reagent ions from both liquid and gas reagent chemical species supplied at the APCI probe inlet end. This APCI probe is configured according to the invention in a multiple function atmospheric pressure ion (API) source. Solid, liquid or gas phase samples introduced into this remote reagent APCI source are efficiently ionized, transferred into vacuum and mass to charge analyzed.